Forbidden Lovers
by Rylie1990
Summary: When Angelo pays a visit to a local bar he is intrigued by a woman, who everyone seems to be scared of getting close too. Why is that? Will he take their advice, or get involved in something more dangerous than he could ever imagine?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so here is another idea of mine.**

**This story will be based around the same time the River Boys come to the bay, Brax hasn't seen Charlie yet, but there will be some Chax in it, but I have to warn you there are quite a few twists and turns in this story.**

Brax walked up the stairs of the familiar club "Hey mate" Johnny the doorman smiled as he watched Brax walk towards him.

"Hey" Brax replied "Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's just getting changed" Johnny said as he watched Brax walk through the door into the bar "She ain't happy with you"

Brax just smiled and nodded, after what had happened that morning he had expected her to still be furious with him. As he walked through the bar and into the back room he wasn't even questioned "Hey Brax" a pretty blonde smiled at him as he walked through some curtains, she wasn't wearing much more than her underwear.

"Hello Lexi" Brax grinned boyishly "Is she in there?" he added as he pointed to a closed door.

"Yep, but I wouldn't go in there without full body armour if I were you, she's really pissed off at you" Lexi said nervously as she hurried away when she saw him reach for the door handle.

"No change there then" Brax sighed under his breath as he opened the door and walked inside the room.

Brax grinned when he saw the slim woman standing the other side of it, she was wearing a black silk Kimono and Black platform sandals, her dark drown hair was pulled back onto a messy bun. The woman was leant forward looking into a mirror applying make-up. Brax moved forwards and slid his arms around her waist "Hello beautiful" he whispered.

The woman stood up quickly and slapped Brax straight around the face causing him to stagger backwards a little "Don't you ever do that to me again" the woman yelled as she went to hit him again, but this time Brax stopped her by grabbing both hands tightly.

"I'm sorry, but you know I couldn't be caught with that stuff on me" Brax replied trying to explain himself.

"Yeh well next time you ask me to cover for you, you might wanna tell me about the amount of pills you would be shoving in my bag" the woman spat furiously.

"My brief got you off didn't he?" Brax frowned.

"Oh yeah he got me off" the woman spat before ripping her hands out of Brax's grip "But not before a very thorough strip search, by a police woman with man hands"

Brax couldn't control the grin that was creeping across his face "Oh what so they got you warmed up for me did they?"

The woman gave him a deathly stare "Ok I'm sorry bad joke" Brax added quickly as he put his hands up in front of him to show he surrendered "Can I make it up to you?"

Suddenly a cheeky grin appeared on the woman's face "There is one thing" she smiled as she walked closer to him.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Brax replied as he put his hand on her waist. He looked down to the woman's body as she undid her dressing gown revealing her naked body. Brax couldn't control himself as he moved forwards and kissed the woman's neck. The woman lifted her leg up and rubbed it against the outside of Brax's leg. It wasn't until Brax's breathing was heavier and his heart was racing that she pulled away.

"You can" she whispered seductively in his ear "Let me get ready for the show" she laughed as she pulled away completely.

"What?" Brax exclaimed "You can't just leave me hanging here" he added.

"Watch me" The woman smiled as she wrapped her Kimono around her body again.

As Brax moved towards her he was interrupted by a knock on the door "Stacey, you're on in five" the voice said.

"Ok thanks Chris" Stacey called through the closed door "You sticking around for the show?" she asked Brax.

"Well I'm here now, so it would be rude not to" Brax grinned "I'll see you out there" he added as he kissed Stacey's forehead and left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Brax walked into the bar he was shocked by the amount of men who had turned up for the lunchtime viewing. But then again Stacey was known as being the best performer in Mangrove River.

"Hey Boss" the barman said as Brax approached the bar. He handed Brax a bottle of beer.

"Ta" Brax replied as he took the beer and turned to face the stage. Music started to play and a spotlight shone down on Stacey, who was now wearing a red wrap around dress, her hair was now hanging in loose waves around her shoulders.

"Would it bother you to know his hands have been all over me, and would it bother you to know I'll run to him next you leave" Stacey's voice was so seductive and sexy and the way she was moving her hands across her body as she sung Guilty by Jessie James was driving all the men in the club wild. But they all sat in silence as they listened to her sing.

Brax was struggling to take his eyes of Stacey, she knew exactly how to perform, but it didn't just stop at singing, after the song was over a few more lights came on revealing a silver pole behind her. Suddenly Peter Gunn Theme by the Blue Brothers came on, and as Stacey started to unwrap her dress, revealing her black lacy underwear the men now started whistling and cheering. This is exactly what Stacey was known for; she was the best pole dancer in the business.

Brax was starting to feel a bit hot under the collar as this beautiful woman worked her magic. There were things she could do around a pole that most people would think impossible and the men loved it.

The club roared with cheers as the track finished, Stacey picked up her dress and headed back behind stage. A few more girls took to the stage and started dancing. Brax wasn't watching them though, he watched curiously as a guy somehow managed to slip past security and back stage to where Stacey was.

"Shall I take care of that boss" A muscular doorman was now stood next to Brax.

"Nah I got this" Brax sniffed as he headed back stage, he could here Stacey shouting.

"Get off me" Stacey screamed as Brax barged through the door and ripped the man away from her.

"What are you doing, get out of here" Brax spat furiously.

"I was just taking Craig up on his back stage offer" the man replied "I wanted to feel her in the flesh"

Brax grabbed the mans shirt and slammed him up against the wall "You don't get to touch her, no-one does" he threatened, he relaxed as he felt a hand on his arm.

"Its ok baby" Stacey said softly as she pulled Brax's hands away from the mans neck "Get outta here y'idiot" Stacey said to the man, before putting her hand up to Brax's face and making him look at her.

"You alright?" Brax asked when he finally came out of his furious trance. Stacey just nodded and put her arms around Brax. He hugged her tightly.

"Why don't you go and talk to Craig and I'll get ready" Stacey suggested.

Brax walked out of the door and past Craig "A word now" he demanded as he walked into an empty office. As Craig closed the door Brax grabbed him and slammed him against it "How much?" he spat.

"I don't know what you're talking about Brax" Craig replied Brax could see he was terrified.

"How much did he pay you to go back stage?" Brax spat viciously.

"300" Craig quickly answered, he knew what was coming if he didn't co-operate with Brax "I'm sorry I was desperate"

"Not as desperate as you will be if you ever pull a stunt like that again" Brax warned "Now go on get outta here" he added as he let go of Craig's shirt.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Angelo walked over to the bar; he hadn't been to a place like this in years and couldn't believe Paolo (his brother) had persuaded him to come here.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming here" the barman said as he handed Angelo a beer "You're a copper right?"

"Was?" Angelo corrected "Not anymore" he added as he took a swig from his bottle of beer.

"You do know whose club this is right?" the barman wondered why Angelo hadn't left before now, Angelo shook his head.

"It belongs to Darryl Braxton" the barman informed him, Angelo's eyes widened.

"What as in the River Boy's leader?" Angelo replied

"Yup" the barman nodded and Angelo turned to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of this infamous gang leader.

As Angelo looked around he noticed a dark haired woman sat on a bar stool by herself, she was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a hot pink singlet with hot pink heels, her hair was pulled back into a messy bun.

"Don't even go there mate" the bar man warned when he noticed Angelo staring at her.

"Why who is she?" Angelo asked as he took another swig of his beer.

"Her name's Stacey, you can't talk to her, no-one can" the barman informed Angelo cautiously "It's more than your life's worth if you do"

"How come?" Angelo was curious as to why this woman seemed so protected and why any contact with her was dangerous.

"She's the boss's wife" the barman replied simply.

Suddenly Angelo caught a glimpse of what he had been waiting for, Brax came out of his office and headed over to the bar, he put his hand in the small of Stacey's back and helped her off the bar stool, before holding her hand and walking out of the bar with her.

**Thoughts would be great, would you like me to continue?**


	2. Skinny Love

Angelo had no idea what had brought him back to the club, but he found him self stood at the same bar he had been stood at earlier that afternoon. He had spotted Brax sitting at a table full of River Boys, suddenly the lights dimmed and music started playing "I've been waiting for you its been so long, I knew just what I would do when I heard your song" a seductive female voice started singing- Go by Delilah, over the music. It wasn't until Angelo looked up that he saw a stunning brunette walking towards him wearing a black maxi dress and red platform sandals her hair was up in a hair clip, she was singing to him. It seemed to Angelo as though he was the only man in the room everyone else had disappeared.

"Nothing left to say, take my breath away, whispering your name, tie me up in chains, no-one puts it down like me" she continued to sing as she turned and walked back towards the stage. Angelo noticed Brax winking at Stacey as she walked past "ooh your loves so cruel, you make me wanna go go go go go, ooh" she continued as she turned to face them all, she was stood on a stage.

After the song had finished the men in the club cheered Angelo just grinned he had never seen a woman this beautiful and talented before. Suddenly a few extra lights turned on revealing a pole behind Stacey, Sexy back by Justin Timberlake played over the speakers and Stacey did her stuff she slipped off her dress revealing her red lacy underwear. Angelo had never seen anything like it and if he was honest he had never seen the River Boys so silent either.

Every man in that club was mesmerized by Stacey and her pole dancing skills. After Stacey had finished her act she grabbed her dress and headed backstage. Angelo watched as Brax stood up and followed.

x-x-x-x-x

"That was awesome as usual" Brax grinned as he looped his arms around Stacey's waist, Stacey used the heel of her shoe to shut the door.

"Why thank you Mr Braxton" she giggled before reaching up to kiss him, Brax pulled Stacey closer to him as he felt the kiss intensify.

He quickly picked Stacey up around his waist and turned her round, she was now pressed against the door, Brax put his arm above his head and leant against the door, he groaned as he felt Stacey slide herself onto him. Stacey wrapped her legs tightly around Brax's waist and slowly rocked her pelvis back and forth "Mmm" Brax sighed, as he kissed her lips he reached down for her hands and pinned them up above her head against the door, locking them in place with his hands. Stacey continued to rock until she felt Brax also moving, she used her legs to pull him deeper into her, as Brax picked up the pace Stacey bit her lip to prevent her from screaming.

After a few final thrust Brax came inside her, Stacey unwrapped her legs from around Brax's waist and gently allowed herself to stand. Brax pulled the front of his jeans up and fastened his belt as he watched Stacey pull on her Maxi dress.

"Wow" he gasped as he watched a cheeky smiled creep across Stacey's face.

"You can say that again" She agreed. They were suddenly interrupted by a smashing and screaming sound, Brax and Stacey quickly rushed out of the room and to the bar. A fight had broken out just in front of the stage; it looked to be between security and a couple of men. Brax watched quickly as the River Boy's intervened.

Brax quickly pulled Stacey behind him when he saw a man coming at him with a bottle "Brax" Stacey screeched as the man hit Brax over the head. Brax staggered backwards a little but didn't fall; he was still moving Stacey protectively behind him though. Brax stood up and just punched the man in the jaw sending him flying backwards "Come on" Brax grabbed Stacey's hand and dragged her out of the carnage.

"Get her outta here" Brax yelled at the Barman before reaching over the bar and grabbing a cricket bat. The Barman nodded and led Stacey out of the club and towards Brax's Ute.

Suddenly someone came out of nowhere and hit the barman over the head "Oh my god Steve" Stacey exclaimed as she bent down to see if he was ok.

"Hello gorgeous" A drunken man slurred as he walked towards her, he grabbed Stacey and pushed her against a wall and tried lifting her dress Stacey lashed out and punched him, but the man retaliated and slapped her across her cheek "You bitch" the man spat before being hit from behind, as the man fell Stacey was surprised to see a stranger in front of her. Well actually he wasn't a complete stranger, she had been singing to him earlier that night. The stranger was Angelo.

"Here" he said softly has he reached out his hand to help Stacey up.

"Thank you" Stacey whispered as she allowed Angelo to pull her to her feet, she looked at him for a few moments before remembering herself. Steve the barman had now come round and was trying to stand up "Oh gosh Steve" Stacey cried as she rushed to him "We should get you to a hospital, can you help me?" Stacey looked at Angelo; he nodded and helped her with Steve to the Ute.

Stacey smiled at Angelo before closing the door of Brax's Ute and starting the engine, she drove slowly out of the car park and into the distance, Angelo just stood and watched her leave. After she was out of sight he reached into his pocket and dialled '000'

"Yeh police please" Angelo said as he looked back at the Club.

x-x-x-x-x

It was 6.30am when Brax finally arrived home; he threw his keys on the kitchen table as he headed to the fridge for some juice. After his drink Brax headed straight into the bedroom where he saw Stacey laid in bed wearing a red and black silk slip, she was fast asleep, Brax smiled as he climbed into bed beside her and pulled the covers over them both, he gently kissed her shoulder before laying down next to her and putting his arm across her stomach "Any charge's" Stacey groaned, Brax thought she was asleep.

"Nah, only the guys that started the trouble" Brax replied "You ok?"

"Yeah, just tired. Night baby" Stacey replied before turning and snuggling into her husband. She gently drifted of to sleep; Brax too was falling asleep until the house phone started ringing.

"Hello" Brax said as he reached over Stacey and answered the call. Stacey frowned as she watched Brax talking on the phone, he seemed concerned.

"Babe what is it?" Stacey asked as she watched Brax hang up the phone.

"You need to get dressed" Brax said "It's your dad he's been rushed in to hospital; your mum says she thinks this is it"

x-x-x-x-x

Brax gripped Stacey's hand tightly as the couple walked down the corridor to the room Stacey's dad was in "Ah here's my favourite girl" her dad smiled as he watched Stacey walk through the door.

"Hey daddy" Stacey smiled as she gave him a hug. Stacey's Dad was in his early 60's.

"Hey Brax" Stacey's dad smiled, he seemed pleased to see the River Boy.

"Terry" Brax replied as he pulled up two chairs one for him and one for Stacey. As Brax said hello to Terry Stacey leaned over and gave her mum a hug and kiss.

Stacey could see instantly that her dad was struggling to breathe; she reached over and took Terry's hand in hers "God your freezing" she gasped as she rubbed Terry's hands instinctively.

"Yeah well you know what they say, cold hands warm heart" Terry replied in between deep breaths.

"Can I get you anything?" Stacey asked attentively.

"No sweetheart your mum is taking good care of me" Terry smiled as he took his wife's hand.

"Hey Brax why don't me and you go and grab some coffee eh" Stacey's mum suggested, Brax took the hint that Terry wanted some time on his own with Stacey and quickly agreed.

Terry waited for Brax and his wife (Pam) to leave before turning to Stacey "Come up here and let me look at you" he smiled as he patted the bed next to him. Stacey climbed up on the bed beside Terry and snuggled into him "My beautiful girl, you have always made me so proud" he sighed as he put his arm around her. Terry could tell Stacey was crying "Hey don't do that princess"

"I can't help it Dad" Stacey sniffed as she tried to stop her tears.

"Hey do you remember that that talent contest you entered while we were on holiday" her dad smiled.

"Yeah, I was 15" Stacey grinned as the memories came flooding back of that holiday.

"Can you remember the song you sung?" Terry wondered, Stacey nodded.

"Yeah Skinny Love" Stacey smiled.

"Would you sing it for me?" Terry asked hopefully.

"What here?" Stacey replied Terry just nodded.

"Ok" Stacey smiled she took a deep breath "And I told you to be patient, And I told you to be fine, and I told you to be balanced and I told you to be kind" Stacey had started to sing the verses of Skinny Love by Bon Iver acoustically, even the nurses had stopped to listen in the nearby rooms and out in the corridor.

Stacey could see the tears in her dad's eyes as she continued to sing for him, she didn't stop though. Stacey's voice was so pure as she sang to Terry; it didn't have any of the usual sexiness or seductiveness in it at all.

Brax and Pam were walking back to the room; they paused as they heard Stacey singing "Who will love you? Who will fight? and who will fall far behind?…Come on Skinny love, my, my, my, my, my, my, my, my"

Brax could see the tears in Stacey's eyes as he walked into the hospital room behind Pam, he watched as Pam joined Stacey and Terry on the bed.

Although they all knew Terry was ill none of them had expected things to happen so fast. Brax knew Stacey would be devastated when she lost her dad but none of them thought it would happen so quickly after his diagnosis.

**Ok thoughts please? X x**


	3. Making Connections

It was the day of Stacey's dad's funeral and as always Brax was busy at work, and to be honest that is where Brax had spent most of his time since Stacey's dad died. Brax was never very good at dealing with things like this, so he did what he always did, he shut them out.

Stacey had been walking along the beach for almost an hour, she was wearing a black capped sleeved dress and black heels, and her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders. As Stacey walked further along the beach she stopped just outside a restaurant, that looked be open. She took a deep breath as she walked up the stair and through the doors.

"Oh we're not open yet" A male voice called as he approached "Oh hi" the voice said again. Stacey recognised the man instantly as the man who had saved her a few nights ago.

"Hello" Stacey smiled as she looked at the guy.

"Oh sorry my names Angelo" Angelo smiled as he reached out is hand for Stacey to shake.

"I'm Stacey" she replied as she shook his hand.

"Yeah I know Stacey Braxton right" Angelo frowned as he watched Stacey pull her hand away quickly "Oh don't worry I haven't been stalking you"

Stacey laughed a little "Its ok" Stacey smiled "I'm guessing Steve told you who I was right?"

Angelo nodded "Yeah, he also said hat no-one spoke to you"

"Oh no they do talk to me its just most people feel a little threatened by my husband" Stacey explained.

"He's a bit possessive is he?" Angelo wondered what kind of relationship this beautiful woman shared with the leader of the River Boy's

"What Brax? Possessive never, PROTECTIVE yes" Stacey replied emphasizing the word protective "In my line of business men tend to get a little over friendly, Brax just likes to make sure I stay safe" Stacey was quick to defend her husband.

"Can't say I blame him, you're beautiful" Angelo's smiled before realising he had spoke out of turn "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say it out loud" he said sheepishly.

"That's ok" Stacey laughed she was used to men being this bold around her.

"So what brings you to this part of town?" Angelo wondered.

"I came for a walk" Stacey replied with a saddened tone "I'm burying my dad today"

"Oh I'm so sorry I had no idea" Angelo said as he sat beside Stacey on a bar stool.

"Don't worry I didn't expect you too" Stacia didn't want Angelo to feel uncomfortable so she changed the subject "So is this your place?"

"Yep, it's all mine" Angelo grinned proudly as looked around his restaurant.

"It's nice" Stacey complimented "So do you have any whiskey in the place that is all yours" she teased.

"Yes I do as it happens" Angelo blushed as he got up and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and two glasses from the other side of the bar. He poured them both a shot "Here's to your dad" Angelo smiled as he clinked his glass against Stacey's.

"You know something you have said more to me in twenty minutes than my husband has said in a week" Stacey frowned as she watched Angelo pour her another glass of whiskey. As she grabbed the glass she touched Angelo's hand causing him to look at her. Angelo moved closer to Stacey, but she moved away suddenly "I'd better go" she said quickly as she rushed out of Anglo's

"Stacey wait" Angelo called after her but it was too late Stacey was already gone; she rushed to the beach and fell onto the sand sobbing. She had no idea what had just happened between her and Angelo, but whether Stacey wanted to admit it or not she knew there was an obvious connection between them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax was in his office at the club when he got a phone call from his brother Heath "What do you mean she hasn't been seen?" Brax was incredibly worried about what Heath was telling him "Ok tell Pam not to worry I will find her" Brax said as he put his pen down and rushed out of his office, towards his Ute.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax had been driving round for what seemed like forever, while he tried to find his wife, he knew better than anyone what state she could be in; it hadn't been the first time Stacey had disappeared after a tragedy.

Brax was surprised and relieved when his cell phone rang.

Brax walked slowly into the club and saw the bar man stood waiting for him, Brax could hear Stacey she was sat at the piano singing "Thanks for the call Steve" Brax said as he looked over to Stacey "Leave us" he added. Steve nodded and disappeared quickly.

Stacey was sat playing the last song she had sung to her dad Skinny Love by Bon Iver. Brax stood in awe as he listened to his wife singing so beautifully "Who will love you? Who will fight, who will fall far behind…Come on skinny love…my my my, my my my" Stacey suddenly stopped singing and playing when she felt two hands on her shoulders. She reached up and grabbed the hands she knew belonged to Brax without even looking up.

Brax leant forwards and kissed Stacey's neck gently; Stacey turned and started to stand as she kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to kiss her, he moved his hands down to her waist and gently pushed her back towards the piano, before lifting her up and sitting her on the keys making a tinkling sound. Stacey had started to undo Brax's belt as he pushed his body against hers.

As Brax entered Stacey he picked her up, Stacey wrapped her legs tightly around Brax to hold her self in place as she kissed his neck, before moving her lips back up to his mouth. Brax walked over to a table and sat Stacey on top of it as she rocked backwards and forwards. She let out groaning noises as she felt the blood rushing round her body before finally exploding.

"Oh my god I needed that" Stacey gasped as she arranged her dress "I'm sorry I went off like that" she smiled at Brax as she watched him fasten his trousers.

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have left you to deal with this by yourself" Brax replied as he put his hand gently on his wife's face "Tell you what why don't we find someone to cover for you here for a couple of days and we take a trip up-coast, we could stay in that little hotel you like"

Stacey grinned widely at her husband's suggestion "Yeah that'd be nice" she frowned as she realised what time it was "We need to go don't we?" she asked Brax with a saddened expression.

"I'm sorry baby but yes we do, they're waiting for us and your mum is worried about you" Brax frowned as he watched Stacey start fidgeting.

"I don't know why she worries like that" Stacey's tone ad become more harsh.

"Oh come on Stace she has every reason too, remember what happened last time?" Brax snapped as he drew Stacey's attention to the two black leather straps she had on her wrist, one was on a watch and the other had studs on it "We nearly lost you"

"Yes ok you don't need to keep reminding me, I told you that would never happen again" Stacey snapped as she walked away from Brax. He just shook his head and followed her. Brax couldn't believe just how stubborn Stacey was sometimes.

**OK thoughts please, what do you think happened to Stacey before? Please, please, please review.**


	4. Mistake

It was probably the first night ever that Stacey had been given the night off and if she was honest she was quite grateful for it. After they day she had, had she couldn't imagine singing in a bar full of men. Brax had agreed to take Stacey out for a meal, he was waiting in the lounge for her to get ready "Stace what are you doing, we are going to be late" Brax frowned as he started pacing.

Suddenly Stacey appeared in the doorway, she was wearing a short black fitted dress, which had long sleeves and a low-cut lace panel in the back. She was also wearing black peep toe heels and carrying a black clutch bag "Wow" Brax exhaled as he walked towards Stacey with a wide grin.

"Worth the wait huh" Stacey giggled as she felt Brax's arms looping around her waist.

"Yep" he replied as he moved forwards and kissed Stacey's lips "We don't have to go out you know, we could stay here and erm…make our own entertainment" Brax said as he planted gentle kisses down Stacey's neck.

"No" Stacey giggled as she pulled away "You promised me a night out Mr Braxton"

"Alright fine" Brax sulked "Let's go" he added as he picked up his car keys and phone of the table. Stacey took his hand and followed him out of the house.

x-x-x

Stacey frowned as she followed Brax into Angelo's, she followed him to the bar "A table for two?" the man behind the bar smiled before looking up from his books and realising who was standing in front of him "Er…I don't want any trouble" Angelo smiled.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, all I want is to have a nice meal with my wife" Brax frowned as he stood his ground.

Angelo looked at Brax and then at Stacey, he nodded gently and handed Brax two menus "If you would like to follow me" Angelo was nervous at the arrival of his recent customers.

Angelo left the couple a few minutes before heading back to them. Stacey and Brax both ordered some food and waited for it to arrive.

Angelo was extremely surprised by how close Stacey and Brax seemed, he had assumed Stacey was just a possession to this River Boy. But Brax's public display of affection told him otherwise.

x-x-x

As Stacey and Brax ate their meals they were interrupted by a phone call, Brax answered his mobile and talked calmly "Baby I'm sorry I have to go" Brax said as he stood up.

"What, but what about your meal?" Stacey frowned as she looked up at her husband.

"There's been some trouble at the club, I need to sort it out" Brax replied

"The club" Stacey spat angrily "That place always come first to you doesn't it"

"I'll make it up to you in promise" Brax replied as he gently brushed Stacey's cheek with his fingertips, before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet. He handed Stacey some money for dinner and a cab home. He kissed her gently on the cheek before disappearing out of sight.

"Can I get you anything else?" Angelo's voice interrupted Stacey's thoughts.

"Er yeah can I get another bottle of wine please" Stacey smiled weakly.

Angelo disappeared for a few minutes before coming back to the table with a bottle of wine "Thank you" Stacey sighed as she poured herself a glass.

"Does he do that a lot?" Angelo asked boldly.

"Excuse me" Stacey frowned.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked it's just you seem…" Angelo was quick to apologise when he realised he had over stepped the mark.

"No its ok, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap" Stacey replied "Its just I get a bit annoyed sometimes. It's like nothing else matters to him except that bloody club"

Stacey noticed how uncomfortable Angelo looked "I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you with this. You don't even know me"

"Its ok comes with the job description along with kicking out drunks and cleaning the toilets" Angelo laughed.

"Great job" Stacey giggled "Hey did you want to join me?" she added as she gestured for him to sit down.

Angelo nodded and sat on the chair Stacey had pulled out for him "Why not, I'm about finished here anyway" he smiled as he sat on the chair beside her "So tell me to mind my own business but how long have you been married?"

"Eleven years" Stacey replied.

"Wow" Angelo was a little shocked by Stacey's reply "And he still just leaves you like that"

"Yes well I have got used to it now. I guess because we have been married for so long he doesn't think I mind him disappearing like that" Stacey moaned "Oh I'm sorry I'm doing it again aren't I?"

"Its fine" Angelo smiled.

"You're a man aren't you" Stacey blurted out.

"Er…yeah last time I checked" Angelo couldn't hide his amusement at Stacey's question.

"Do you think there is something wrong with me?" Stacey was now obviously under the influence of alcohol.

"No" Angelo wasn't sure how to answer this drunken question. Stacey was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, but she was also the wife of the River Boy's Leader which also made her extremely dangerous "If you ask me I think your husband is crazy to just abandon you like that"

"Aww thank you that's really sweet" Stacey smiled before pausing for a few minutes "You know you are not too bad yourself" As she spoke she moved forwards and kissed Angelo's lips gently.

Angelo went with it for a few moments before pulling away "I'm so sorry" Stacey stuttered as she wiped her mouth.

"It's ok" Angelo quickly stood up and walked towards the bar.

"No it's not, I'm so sorry" Stacey said again as she stood up and followed Angelo "I shouldn't have done that"

"It's fine really" Angelo smiled trying desperately to resist the urge to kiss her again.

Stacey quickly grabbed her bag and started to forage around in it for her mobile phone "I'd better sort out my lift home" she mumbled, as she took out her phone Stacey dropped her bag causing the contents of it to spill all over the floor "Shit" she exclaimed as she bent down to pick up her purse, lipstick and a few other bits. Angelo bent down to help her as they both reached for Stacey's purse their hands touched "Sorry" Stacey said quickly but this time Angelo didn't move he reached out and tucked some hair behind Stacey's ear.

"Stop apologising" he whispered before moving forwards and kissing her, this time neither of them broke away.

Passion took over them and they were soon pressed up against the bar living for the moment. Stacey legs were wrapped tightly around Angelo's waist as he kissed her neck.

x-x-x

Stacey stumbled quickly out onto the beach; her encounter with Angelo had left her stunned. She had no idea what had just happened. How could she do that to Brax? What will he do if he ever found out? How could she have been so stupid?

Suddenly Stacey's thoughts were interrupted by a ringing sound from her bag "Hello" she said shakily.

"Hi babe I'm all done here if you wanted to finish our night. Did you want me to come back to Angelo's for a drink?" Brax asked cluelessly.

"Erm No…" Stacey snapped "I don't feel well and would like to go home"

"Oh ok I'll come and get you" Brax replied before hanging up. Stacey just stood and stared out at the ocean, she felt sick inside as she thought about what she had just done.

**I am thinking of finishing this story on my next chapter, because I don't seem to be getting any interest for it. If you are reading this story and don't want it to end please review and let me know what you think x x**

**Just as an incentive I have a great twist planned for this story which will involve Brax being reintroduced to his childhood sweetheart Charlie Buckton x x**


	5. Guilty

**Thank you so much for your reviews. You have all kindly restored my faith in this fanfic. Please continued to read and review, you have no idea how important these reviews are to writers, even if they are only a few words long.**

Stacey felt sick as she watched Brax's car pull up beside her, she didn't give Angelo a second look she just rushed and got in the passenger's side "Thanks for waiting with her mate" Brax said as he looked at Angelo. Stacey felt the skin crawl on the back of her neck.

"No problem" Angelo replied before turning and walking back inside. Stacey watched him through her window; she jumped suddenly at the sensation of a hand on her leg.

"Shit" Brax exclaimed as he felt Stacey jump "Are you ok?" he asked as he moved his hand and started to drive out of the car park.

"Yeah fine just take us home yeah" Stacey replied quickly as she wrapped her arms tightly around herself and continued to stare out of the window.

x-x-x

Stacey rushed inside the house when they got home; she headed straight to the bathroom "Hey babe are you ok?" Brax said as he knocked gently on the door, he could hear Stacey being sick. Little did he realise the reason she was actually being sick.

Brax was waiting in the hall for Stacey to come out "Do you think it was the food?" Brax asked as he moved some hair form Stacey's face and then brushed her cheek with his hand. Stacey jumped away quickly. She cringed as the thought of Angelo touching her re-entered her memory.

"I'm sorry" Stacey apologised when she realised she had shocked Brax "I have just thrown up. I'm disgusting"

"No you're not" Brax smiled "You're beautiful, listen why don't you take yourself to bed and I will come and check on you in a while"

Stacey just nodded and went towards the bedroom. She closed the door slowly behind her and walked towards the full length mirror, tears filled her eyes as she thought about what had just happened. How could she have done it? She and Brax weren't even going through a rough patch, everything in their relationship was fine, Stacey thought to herself. But how could it be, if everything was fine she would never have done what she did with Angelo.

x-x-x

The next night Stacey was preparing to go on stage at the club "Are you sure you're gonna be ok?" Brax asked as he walked into her dressing room with a small black box in his hand.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Stacey replied as she eyed the box "What's that?"

"Oh this is for you" Brax smiled as he handed Stacey the box "I realised I have been neglecting you a bit lately and this is my way of saying sorry"

"Oh babe they're beautiful" Stacey smiled as she opened the box to reveal a pair of diamond stud ear-rings "Thank you, but you didn't have to do that"

"Yeah I know" Brax replied with a grin "There is something you could do to thank me properly though" Brax said as he moved forwards and started to kiss Stacey's neck gently. Stacey bit her lip as she felt Brax's warm breath on her skin as Stacey got lost in the moment and closed her eyes, suddenly she stopped seeing Brax's face it was Angelo she could see.

"Brax stop" Stacey said as she pushed Brax away and moved "I have to go on stage"

"They can wait five minutes" Brax whispered as he moved closer to Stacey and started to kiss her again.

"I mean it Brax stop" Stacey said harshly a she moved away from him again, but this time she walked out of her dressing room. Brax just stood a stared for a few minutes; he couldn't understand what had just happened. Stacey had never turned him down before not in 11 years of marriage.

x-x-x

Stacey looked around the bar as she stood on stage waiting to sing, the introduction to Lana Del Ray- Blue jeans started up and Stacey sung in her usual sexy manner. After the song had finished Stacey was shocked to see Angelo walk into the bar. A second track started to play it was Lana Del Ray again, but this time the song was- Off to the races.

When both songs had finished Stacey let the other dancers take over, she didn't really feel like performing. Stacey quickly scanned the bar for any sign of Brax. He was nowhere to be seen so Stacey made her way towards Angelo, she grabbed him and dragged him into the back room "What the hell are you doing here?" Stacey snapped furiously "Do you have any idea what he will do if he finds out?"

"What? He doesn't know about us does he?" Angelo asked, he was horrified.

"No of course not, you're still alive aren't you" Stacey said noticing Angelo relax instantly.

"That's good" Angelo sighed he was obviously relieved "I just wanted to make sure you were ok?" Angelo replied.

"Yeah I'm fine, now please just go" Stacey replied quickly "Before he finds you back here"

Angelo didn't argue he just walked out of the door. Stacey slumped on the chair and caught her breath; she couldn't believe Angelo was stupid enough to come to the club after what they had done.

x-x-x

Stacey had spent most of the evening waiting for Brax but for some reason he didn't show up, she tried to call him a few times but he didn't answer. This was something Stacey was used to; Brax would usually disappear without a trace, if he was on a job.

Stacey stuck around after closing to clear up she sent Jimmy and Steve (the barmen) home early hoping Brax would eventually show up, as Stacey loaded the glasses into the dishwasher she was surprised to hear some banging coming from the stairs. Stacey picked up the baseball bat Brax kept behind the bar and went to investigate "Hello" she called out as she walked towards the stairs.

Suddenly someone walked out at her so Stacey swung the bat narrowly missing the person's head "Hey watch it" a man's voice said, as he looked up Stacey realised it was Angelo.

"Jesus" Stacey snapped "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"I'm sorry" Angelo apologised "But we need to talk about what happened last night"

"We do?" Stacey frowned "It should never have happened. There now we have nothing to talk about"

"What so you're telling me you didn't feel any chemistry between us last night" Angelo said as he moved towards Stacey and put his hands on her waist.

"Stop it; I can't do this to Brax" Stacey frowned "Last night was a mistake nothing more"

"Yeah so you keep saying" Angelo frowned "But I have been thinking about it all day and I have come to the conclusion you can't be happy"

"What" Stacey was furious "How dare you, you know nothing about my relationship with my husband"

"I know he doesn't deserve you" Angelo argued "You deserve so much better than this"

"Oh and I suppose you can give me that can you?" Stacey argued pulling away from Angelo, but this time he did something that shocked her. Angelo moved forwards and kissed Stacey.

Stacey kissed Angelo back for a split second before remembering herself. She quickly pulled away and slapped Angelo around the face, Angelo didn't move though he just looked at Stacey who paused for a few moments before losing herself. Stacey suddenly rushed forwards and kissed Angelo passionately.

The chemistry between them ignited itself again and it wasn't long before Angelo and Stacey were ripping each others clothes off

x-x-x

Brax pulled up outside the club he put a package in the glove box before getting out of the Ute and heading to the door, he was surprised the light was still on "Hello" he yelled as he walked up the stairs and through the double door. As Brax walked into the bar room he was stunned by what he saw standing in front of him "What the fuck" he exclaimed as he continued to stare…

**To be continued…**


	6. Trouble

"Hello Brax" the voice echoed around the club as Charlie Buckton spoke, Brax hadn't seen this woman for almost 8 years and yet here she was standing in front of him.

"Charlie" Brax swallowed hard as he eyed the beautiful brunette standing in front of him "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through" Charlie smiled "I was curious to see if you still owned this place"

"Er…Yeah I do" Brax replied, he was still shocked.

"And I take it you are still married to Stacey then?" Charlie asked as she quickly scanned the bar for any sign of Stacey.

"Yeah" Brax nodded "How did you get in here?"

"The door was open and the lights were on, I called up the stairs and no-one answered" Charlie explained "The place was empty when I got up here"

Suddenly Brax and Charlie were interrupted "Oh there you are babe" Stacey said as she hurried out of the office looking a little flustered "I wondered where you had got too" she added as she put her arms around Brax, as she turned it was then she saw Charlie "Charlie" she gasped.

"Hello Stacey" Charlie smirked as she watched Stacey look a little uncomfortable "How are you?"

"Fine thanks" Stacey frowned as she looked at Charlie and then at Brax "Hey listen I'm gonna go in the office and sort through some paper work, leave you two to chat" Stacey smiled as she kissed Brax's cheek and walked back into the office.

x-x-x

Angelo was stood behind the door and looked extremely scared "Do you think she saw anything?" Angelo gasped trying to catch his breath and get dressed.

"No she would have fallen over herself to tell Brax if she had" Stacey smiled weakly as she watched Angelo "You'll have to sneak out of the back though"

Angelo nodded "Ok, hey who is that woman by the way. You lost all colour when you heard her voice"

"Let's just say her and Brax have history, but she doesn't want to leave it in the past" Stacey frowned "Just when I think things are going ok she shows up and throws a whole new drama at us"

"You wanna talk about it" Angelo asked and Stacey threw him a look.

"Are you serious?" Stacey half smiled "The only thing I want to do right now is get you out of here"

"Fair enough" Angelo replied as he followed Stacey through the office door and into the hall, Stacey led him towards a fire door which led out onto the roof.

"I'd better go" Stacey sighed as she practically forced Angelo out of the fire escape.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted causing Stacey to jump.

"God babe don't do that" Stacey giggled "Er I was just…I heard a noise and thought I'd better check it out"

"How many times do I have to tell you not you go out there on your own in the door, anybody could be lurking" Brax frowned as he moved closer to Stacey.

"So what did she want?" Stacey asked nervously, she wasn't sure if she would get an answer.

"Just the usual, nothing interesting" Brax replied "So I was wondering I have seen this restaurant that I have kind of got my eye on" Stacey recognised Brax's mischievous grin instantly.

"What are you plotting" Stacy chuckled as she started to walk away from Brax "Are you planning on expanding the Braxton empire?"

"Nah not quite" Brax replied with a wide grin "I thought it would make an amazing anniversary present"

"Wait, you want to buy it for me?" Stacey smiled excitedly.

"Ah that got your attention didn't it" Brax teased "Yes babe I think its about time you got rewarded for the many years you have had to put up with me and my baggage"

Stacey felt her stomach turn as Brax wrapped his arm around her, she swallowed hard as he leant over to kiss her temple "I love you Mrs Braxton" Brax smiled "I know I don't show it sometimes but I don't mean it…I would be lost without you Stacey Braxton"

"Yeah I know" Stacey felt her cheek glowing "I love you too, but honestly the ear-rings are reward enough. I don't need a restaurant as a gift"

"Oh you will when you see it" Brax replied confidently "You'll love it"

x-x-x

Angelo made his way upstairs and into his restaurant, the staff were just finishing closing up "You can go now thanks guys" Angelo sighed as he started to move some chairs "I'll finish up here"

Angelo waited for the waiters to leave before he pulled out his phone and read the text he had received _**This isn't going to happen again, I don't want you to come to the club again. I will keep my distance, I'm sorry but I have too much to lose SB ps don't reply to this message Brax is with me.**_

Angelo ran his hand through his hair as he read the message, he wanted so badly to respect Stacey wishes but the trouble was he had already fallen hard for her. She might have been another mans wife but Angelo realised Stacey wasn't happy. Angelo took a deep breath before putting his phone back inside his pocket; he started to stack the chairs onto the tables.

After he had finished cashing up Angelo was surprised to here the clicking of high heeled shoes coming towards him, he looked up from his paperwork and his face lit up when he saw the familiar face standing in front of him "Oh my god" Angelo cried as he stood up quickly "Charlie what are you doing here?"

Angelo rushed towards Charlie and hugged her tightly "I came to see an old friend" Charlie smiled "Listen I know it's a big ask but I don't suppose I could take you up on that offer of a spare room"

"Yeah sure, is Ruby with you?" Angelo asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah she's in the car" Charlie replied "It's so good to see you" Charlie added as she hugged Angelo again. Angelo was both surprised and worried that one of his oldest friends had come to town; he hadn't seen her for almost 5 years.

Angelo had no idea he had already seen Charlie once today at Brax's club, he was in too much of a hurry to hide.

x-x-x

Stacey and Brax were sat in the lounge at the house when they heard a knocking at the door "That better not be her again" Stacey frowned as she watched Brax walk to answer it. Standing at the door was a young teenager Brax recognised her instantly as Ruby Buckton, Charlie's daughter.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Brax asked curiously.

"I…err…I need to speak to you" Ruby stuttered Stacey had sat up to pay attention.

"Come in" Brax said as he opened the door wider for Ruby top walk in "Sit down, does your mum know where you are" Stacey threw Brax a glare as soon as Brax mentioned Charlie.

"She's the reason I'm here" ruby was obviously nervous "Thing is…I think you might be my dad"

Stacey and Brax's eyes both widened "What?" Brax exhaled "Why would you think that?"

"Did she tell you that, has she sent you round here" Stacey yelled furiously.

"What…no…No it's not like that, mum doesn't know I'm here" Ruby stuttered nervously "I was looking through some of my things and I found my birth certificate. Ruby took a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Brax as he unfolded it he was shocked by what he read. Sure enough highlighted under Father was the name Darryl Sean Braxton "I don't know what it means or if its even true, but I kinda wanted to find out" Ruby seemed a little more relaxed now, but Stacey was furious.

"This has gotta be some kind of sick joke, this can't be happening" Stacey shook her head frantically.

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you I just…" Ruby apologised.

"No it's ok Ruby it's not your fault…Stace calm down" Brax was annoyed with Stacey reaction Ruby obviously seemed nervous.

"Calm down" Stacey yelled furiously "How the hell am I supposed to calm down, every time that bitch walks back into our lives she finds a new way to fuck us up"

Suddenly Casey and Heath came through the front door "What the hell is going on we can here you from outside" Heath exclaimed he stopped when he potted Ruby "What's she doing here?"

"Charlie's back in town" Stacey answered "And you guys should here the latest…Ruby is Brax's daughter"

"Stacey" Brax warned.

"You know what I can't deal with this right now, you two need to talk I don't know maybe some daddy and daughter bonding" Stacey yelled before storming out of the door.

"Stacey" Brax called out after her.

"Its ok I'll go" Heath said as he turned and followed Stacey, he managed to catch up with her further along the street. As Heath reached out his hand Stacey quickly turned her face was stained with tears "Hey" Heath said softly.

"Every time she comes back she tries to take him away from me" Stacey sniffed "And usually I get the upper hand…but how can I possible compare to this huh"

"Hey come here" Heath said as he pulled Stacey into a tight hug "This isn't a contest Stace, Brax loves you not Charlie…besides we don't even know if its true, you know what Charlie's like for playing games like you said this could be just another attempt to getting Brax on her side"

"And if its not?" Stacey said sadly "And he does turn out to be Ruby's dad"

"Then that's something you are going to have to work out together" Heath smiled "Hey why we don't go for a walk. I know I don't feel like going back in there with all that going on"

"Yeah ok" Stacey nodded as she wrapped her arm around Heath's waist and he draped his arm across her shoulders "Thank you" she added with a smile as she looked up at him.

**Sorry for the abrupt end, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also I would like to bring to peoples attention the amount of hateful reviews people have been receiving lately, mainly from anonymous guests, which angers me because they haven't got the guts to put a name to their nasty reviews . **

**I understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but it saddens me that a few of my favourite Authors have actually been put off writing because of this.**

**Putting your story on a site like these means you are opening up yourself to all kinds of judgements. I personally would never give a horrible review to a story simply because I know my own work is far from perfect. I honestly believe that if you don't enjoy a story then don't read it, simple.**

**And for all you haters…if you think you can do better then I would love to read one of your stories because you obviously feel you would have no problem in writing and updating your stories regularly.**

**I have to say I love each of my readers and I know from personal experience that life sometimes gets in the way of updating, also some writers can suffer from writers block which is extremely frustrating especially when they are not receiving the support they need to continue. So what I really want to say is before you write a nasty review please consider all these things first, anyway rant over hehe.**

**And to all my loyal and lovely readers thank you for your ongoing support.**

**Much love Rylie1990**


End file.
